The AristoCats credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "The AristoCats" ** "The Aristocats" · sung by: Maurice Chevalier * Color by Technicolor® * Story: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright * Based on a story by: Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Production Design: Ken Anderson * Voice Talents: ** Phil Harris as O'Malley ** Eva Gabor as Duchess ** Robie Lester as Duchess's Vocal ** Sterling Holloway/Vasilis Platakis as Roquefort ** Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat ** Paul Winchell as Chinese Cat ** Lord Tim Hudson as English Cat ** Vito Scotti as Italian Cat ** Thurl Ravenscroft as Russian Cat ** Dean Clark as Berlioz ** Liz English as Marie ** Gary Dublin as Toulouse ** Nancy Kulp as Frou-Frou ** Ruth Buzzi as Frou-Frou's Vocal ** Pat Buttram as Napoleon ** George Lindsey as Lafayette ** Monica Evans as Abigail ** Carole Shelley as Amelia ** Charles Lane as Lawyer ** Hermione Baddeley as Madame ** Roddy Maude-Roxby as Butler ** Bill Thompson as Uncle Waldo ** Jack Angel as Narrator ** Mel Blanc as The Frog ** Peter Renaday as the Milkman and the Le Petit Cafe Cook * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Cliff Nordberg * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Songs ** "The Aristocats" ** "Scales and Alpeggios" ** "She Never Felt Alone" *** Words and Music by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman ** "Thomas O'Malley Cat" *** Words and Music by: Terry Gilkyson ** "Everybody Wants To Be A Cat" *** Words and Music by: Floyd Huddleston and Al Rinker ** "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" *** Written by Henry J. Sayers *** Performed by Charles Lane ** "Carmen Suite No. 2 - Habanera" *** Written by Georges Bizet ** "Rock A Bye Baby" · Traditional ** "Charge Fanfare" · Traditional * Music: George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten, Flute * Camera: Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Producton Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editor: Tom Acosta * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Inker: Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Layout: Don Griffith, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman End Titles *THE END · A Walt Disney ProductionCategory:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Musical Films Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios